1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rescue apparatuses, and, more particularly, to a multipurpose water rescue apparatus
2. Description of the Related Art
Those of us who live in areas near water masses such as lakes, rivers, reservoirs or even large retention ponds, know all too well of the hazards associated with such bodies of water. All too often the news is filled with stories of unfortunate individuals who misunderstood the dangers associated with entering such waters. Even more unfortunate is when rescuers are killed or injured while trying to rescue them. These unfortunate incidents quickly spread out of control not only due to the danger of the water, but also to the urgency of the need to reach the individuals. What was a dangerous situation when one person became trapped in the water does not become any safer when rescue personnel show up and enter the water as well. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by victims that have fallen into a body of water can be quickly rescued without endangering the lives of the rescue workers themselves.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references disclose various rescue devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,799 B1, issued in the name of Stimpson et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,869, issued in the name of Kellett;
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,965, issued in the name of Salvemini;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,222 B1, issued in the name of Senger;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,114, issued in the name of LeBlanc, Jr.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,664, issued in the name of Sofian; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,823 B1, issued in the name of Mosna et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,447, issued in the name of Doyle discloses a step pad which provides a permanent or temporary rescue and utility footing in combination with a piece of rope.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,976 B2, issued in the name of Anderson et al. discloses a water flotation cushion with deployable tether.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method for water based rescues.